Parrot
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: Yet another duel One-shot with JuneLuxray2. Danny fights a giant ghost parrot, Sam get taken, and Tucker slaps Danny. OH THE SLAPPING!


**[Ugh, and yet another duel One-shot. This time, I was told to do a parrot one and I told JuneLuxray2 to do something with a puppy. SO here is the lame one-shot which involves slapping and three-eyed parrots =D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PARROT!]**

Today was another peaceful day in Amity Park. The birds are singing, the people are doing their thing, and Danny Phantom was fighting a giant parrot ghost that had three eyes, green feathers, and a lizard tongue. Yes, today was a normal day.

"TUCKER! SAM! SOMEBODY THROW ME THE THERMOS!" Danny Phantom screamed at his beret wearing friend and Goth girlfri- errrr, just friend, yeah that's it. Danny was currently flying away from the beak of the ghost parrot. It looked like somebody wanted a Phantom snack. Tucker just dug into his friend's backpack and threw random things out.

"DUDE! I'm trying! You forgot to put it in here!" Tucker yelled back to his friend.

"WHAT? Then where is it?" Danny said confused as he avoided the parrot's fire breath. "IT BREATHES FIRE? Aw-" Before he could finish his sentence, the parrot flew above the ghost boy and body slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, where was the thermos? Well, let's see what Jack Fenton is doing right now, shall we?

"Dang it, Danny didn't have any soup in this thermos," Jack Fenton shook the thermos and then stopped, "Oh wait, this is a Fenton Thermos, not a soup thermos. Aw well, I don't think Danny will miss this thermos much." Oh Jack Fenton, how wrong and naïve you are. Let's get back to our hero, shall we?

"Leave him alone you over-sized parrot," Sam practically growled at the ghost parrot and threw a rock at it. The rock just passed through the bird that was towering the unconscious form of Danny Phantom. The parrot took notice, however, and glared at Sam. The ghost parrot drooled slightly.

"Damn, not one of better ideas," Sam muttered and backed away from the oncoming ghost bird.

"Hey, don't you think about eating either of my friends or I'll knock down you security sys- oh wait, you're not a robot bird. Then I'll… I'll…" Tucker started to sweat; he didn't have any weapons, just his PDA. Oh why… why… why didn't he learn karate class instead of Technology 101? WHY? The ghost parrot just cawed and grabbed Sam with his beak and got ready to take off. Tucker snapped out of thoughts and threw his PDA at the bird, which got buried under the mass of feathers that ghost parrot had. Then, the giant bird flew off with Sam. "OH NO! That giant ghost parrot took Sam away!" Tucker went over to Danny and shook him, "DANNY! Wake up!" Tucker panicked and did the only thing he could think of… try and slap Danny awake repeatedly. After two minutes of repeated slapping, Danny woke up.

"Huh? What happened? Last thing I remember was that a giant ghost parrot body slammed me into the pavement," Danny sat up and shook his head. Aspirin anyone?

"DANNY! That giant bird-brain took Sam!" Tucker shook his best friend and gave him one more slap.

"OW! AND WHAT?" Danny Phantom quickly got on his feet and looked around.

"Yeah, she threw a rock at it when it looked like it was gonna eat you," Tucker said and gave Danny another slap.

"OW! Quit it!" Danny moaned and rubbed his face, "We have to find Sam and make sure she's not bird food."

"Sorry, I did that a whole two minutes and now I can't seem to stop," Tucker said and slapped the ghost kid again, "And luckily, I threw my PDA at it. I have another one with me so we can track where that bird went." Tucker took out another PDA from his pocket.

"How many of those things do you have?" Danny groaned and rubbed his cheek. Ow, no rub. Rubbing hurts.

"Not counting the ones that got destroyed in ghost attacks, three," Tucker said and slapped Danny again.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled and grabbed his friend by the back of his shirt and flew off in a direction.

"SORRY! Now turn left! It looks like she's at the school," Tucker said as he looked at his PDA.

"Then let's go!" Danny flew faster toward school.

**DPDPDP**

"Okay, stay right there while I go get some yummy grubs." Said a female voice to Sam.

"Fine, but I don't see why I have to do what you say," Sam groaned and folded her arms.

"Hey, it was either you or that ghost kid, and I kinda accidently knock him out," The giant ghost parrot chuckled and sweat dropped. The giant ghost parrot was about to take off before an ecto-ray blasted her on its side and knocked her off her feet.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BIRD-BRAIN!" Danny yelled at the bird and his hand glowed green. Tucker was riding Danny on his back now and holding on for dear life.

"Careful Danny, you don't have seat belts," Tucker stuttered and slapped Danny on the back of the head.

"OW!" Danny yelped as he landed next to Sam and pushed Tucker off, "STOP SLAPPING ME!"

"I SAID I CAN'T HELP IT!" Tucker moaned.

"Whatever." He turned to Sam, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but…" Sam was interrupted by the squawk of the ghost parrot as it got up.

"HEY! That hurt!" The parrot groaned and went over to Danny, "Watch where you shoot those things!"

"HEY! You can talk?" Danny questioned and raised his eyebrow.

"Duh! I'm a parrot! Of course I can talk," The ghost parrot folded her wings and did a 'hmph'.

"Why did you take Sam anyway?"

"Hey, I needed someone to watch my eggs while I get worms and berries for my unhatched eggs."

"Eggs?" Both Tucker and Danny questioned.

"Yeah, those giant green eggs behind me," Sam took a side step and behind her was three giant green eggs in a nest made of sticks and newspaper.

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed and slapped Danny again.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Danny yelled at Tucker who cringed. Danny felt his cheek start to heat up and turn red.

"TUCKER! Quit slapping Danny!" Sam went over to Tucker and slapped him.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Tucker groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"Humans are very weird. Now you three stay here and watch my eggs," The giant ghost parrot groaned, rolled its eyes and took off.

"Wait, I have a question!" Tucker yelled after the bird, but she was already too far away.

"What did you wanted to ask her?" Sam questioned.

"I want to ask if I could make an omelet with her eggs."

.

.

.

SLAP!

**[I fail… so hard XD]**


End file.
